Blood Ties II: Evil Never Dies
by Xtremeroswellian
Summary: Evil has returned to Manhattan.


Title: Blood Ties II: Evil Never Dies (Prologue/7?)

Author: X_tremeroswellian

Email: faithboscorelli1@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: The Third Watch characters belong to Edward Allen Bernero and John Wells. Laurie and Michael belong to John Carpenter. All others belong to me. 

Rating: R for violence, language, and sexual content. This one is *not* for the kiddies, folks.

Spoilers: Up through and including everything in the third season of "Third Watch" except the finale, "Blackout." Spoilers for the movies Halloween, Halloween II, Halloween H20 and Halloween Resurrection. Also, since this is a sequel to a story I wrote a year ago, there are spoilers for that one and it's titled, "Blood Ties."

Summary: Evil has returned to Manhattan. 

Distribution: My site Only Time, fanfiction.net. Anyone else, just ask.

Category: Story, Crossover

Subcategories: Horror, angst, romance

Feedback: Is really appreciated.

Author's Note: I know I'm in the middle of writing a gazillion other fics right now, but this one has been bugging me for the past two months and I finally gave in. I hope to have it completed by Halloween, but I'm not making any promises ;) .

* * *

Blood Ties II: Evil Never Dies (Prologue)

New York City  
October 29th, 2005--11:45 p.m.

Cold, lifeless eyes behind a pale white mask glared down at her as she dangled helplessly off the edge of the bridge. 

"Please," she begged, terrified as she felt her fingers begin to slip. 

He simply stared at her for a moment before raising the knife in his hand. Its blade glittered from the oncoming headlights. He plunged it down toward her. 

She let go and then she was falling. Falling, and waiting to die. 

Faith sat up in bed, gasping, her body drenched in sweat and trembling. A second later she felt a hand rest against her back. She looked over in the semi-darkness of the room. "He was here," she whispered. 

"No," Bosco whispered back, shaking his head slightly. He reached up and gently touched her temple. "Here. Only here, Faith." His voice was soft, and he moved his fingers through her hair in a gesture of comfort. 

"What if you're wrong?" 

"I'm not," he assured her. "Do you want me to turn on the light?" 

She hesitated. "No. Just...hold me," she murmured. 

"Done." Bosco pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, rubbing her back. "It's okay, Faith. He's not gonna hurt you. I won't let him." 

Faith shifted a little closer to him. "It's almost Halloween." She shivered. 

"And we're all gonna get through it. I promise." 

After a few moments, she relaxed against him, falling back to sleep, feeling safe in his arms. For the moment. 

But Bosco didn't go back to sleep. He lay awake, watching over her. Aware. 

Hoping that he hadn't lied to her. 

* * * 

Across town, Monte "Doc" Parker woke up and found himself alone in bed. Frowning, he rolled off the mattress and stood up, locating his sweatpants and t-shirt on the floor and dressing quickly. Then he moved slowly out of the bedroom.

He headed down the hallway silently and found his girlfriend pacing the living room floor. "Laurie?" 

She turned to look at him, her face hidden in shadows from the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." 

"You didn't." He paused. "Are you all right?" His voice was quiet. 

"I couldn't sleep again." There was a sad smile on her face. 

Doc nodded slightly and moved over to her. He slid his arms around her waist, immediately noticing the tension in her body. "Come back to bed." 

"I don't wanna keep you awake." She avoided his eyes. 

"Laurie, look at me." 

She reluctantly lifted her gaze to his face, but remained silent. 

Doc touched her cheek. "I know you're scared, and that's okay. But don't shut me out. I'm here for you." 

Laurie exhaled slowly. "I hate this time of year. I hate it. I want this all to be over." 

"I know," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. He gently rubbed her back. "It will be soon." 

"I wish I could believe that," Laurie whispered. 

"Halloween will be over before you know it." 

"Maybe this year. But there's next year. And the year after that. And then the one after that. This doesn't end, Monte. It never ends." There was a hint of defeat to her tone. 

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on. You are a strong woman and you've survived all this time. Don't give up now. All right?" 

"Michael doesn't give up. He never gives up." 

"And neither do you. And neither do I." Doc gazed at her seriously. "And we're not gonna let him win." 

She met his gaze silently. 

"And who knows? Maybe he really did die last year." 

"They never found his body in the river." 

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. And even if he is still out there somewhere...it doesn't mean he's -here-. Maybe he's on the other side of the country." 

"Maybe," Laurie said quietly, but she didn't believe that and he knew it, too. 

He sighed softly. "Come back to bed," he urged. "It's late." 

"I'll be there in a minute," she promised, a faint sad smile still on her lips. She kissed him lightly and watched as he turned and retreated down the hallway toward their bedroom. Then she exhaled slowly, raking a hand through her short reddish-brown hair. She started to follow in the direction he had disappeared in, but paused as she started to walk by the living room window. She hesitated, then moved over to it, drawing the curtain back and looking outside. 

A figure stood motionless on the sidewalk below the apartment, staring up at her from behind a white mask. 

Her heart immediately skipped a beat, then another and she squeezed her eyes shut. You're not really there. You're not really there, she thought, trying to convince herself. 

Laurie Strode opened her eyes and looked out the window once more. The figure was gone, but the rush of anxiety she was suddenly feeling was far from disappearing. Her gaze darted around outside, but there was no one in sight. All was completely still, silent. Too silent.

Swallowing hard, she backed away from the window and quickly headed down the hallway, needing to be close to the man she loved. 

Halloween was less than 24 hours away. 

She just hoped they all survived it. 

* * *

Go to Part 1

Back to X_tremeroswellian's Crossover Fanfiction


End file.
